I won't Lose to You!
by CheyanneChika
Summary: Shou is constantly looking for a way to show Ren up. So what happens when Ren gives him an oppurtunity to do just that? Ren/Shou yaoi in later chapters. Parody genre cuz it's pure crack.
1. Chapter 1

**I won't Lose to You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…not even this idea. It comes from the lovely Penn Xerxes Rokudou who was upset at the lack of Ren/Shou oneshots. Happy belated birthday.**

**So, bring on the smuttiness**

**Chapter One**

Fuwa Shou was bored waiting for his lame photo shoot in this lame waiting room with lame models who didn't have half the talent he did.

And that included that Tsuruga Ren who sat, elongated, on the couch across the room. He looked at nothing in particular which only made Shou angrier. Shou was clearly shooting him a blatantly dirty look and was getting no reaction at all.

_That emotionless bastard… I will not lose you!_

Across the room, Ren was secretly watching Mogami's ex-best friend where he glowered at Ren. The man clearly disliked him though he wasn't entirely sure why. He thought the younger man was sexy in a punk, westernized sort of way. He was lying on his side, his feet hanging off the arm of the couch and his head propped up to glare at Ren. Ren couldn't decide if this stare was attractive or just amusing.

Finally, Shou rolled sideways and ended up on his back, staring pointed, almost furiously, at the ceiling. He slipped a hand into his bedazzled jeans pocket. Ren watched Shou's hand move about inside pants with interest until the teenager pulled out a lollipop. He ripped off the plastic, cast an infuriated look over at Ren, who still appeared to be staring vacantly into space, and popped it into his mouth.

Ren's eyebrow rose almost imperceptibly. He watched the sucker and Shou's tongue dance inside his cheek while the white stick jerked wildly back and forth above his lips. Ren swallowed. A brief image appeared in his head. He wanted to be that lollipop.

Or rather he wanted a certain part of him to be that lollipop.

"Shou-sama," a female voice called. Ren looked up to see a young woman clutching a notepad and looking expectant. "We're ready for you now. If you could follow me?"

Shou pushed himself to his feet. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and tossed it into a waste bin as he passed it, following the girl into another room. Ren was left alone.

…

Ren was just finishing his own shoot when Mogami Kyouko appeared. She was wearing her pink LoveMe uniform and looked like her little demons were dragging her down. Evidently she'd passed Shou on her way in. There was still a chance Shou was still in the building then.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san," Kyouko said, trying to look like her usual bouncy self. "Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm fine but in a hurry." He looked around quickly wondering if Yashiro would suddenly appear. Yashiro had gone to attend to other business since the only business today was the photo shoot. Still, Yashiro often showed up out of nowhere when least expected.

"Oh, me too. The president wants me to help a new client who has been—oh, there she is! Excuse me, Tsuruga-san. I'll see you on set tomorrow."

"Yes," Ren replied, watching her keep trying to compose herself as she made her way over to a woman with a ton jewelry and a bad perm. Then he turned and walked out.

In the hall he saw Shou leaning against a wall and playing with a cell phone. Why was he lingering here?

Shou looked up at the sound of Ren's footsteps. Seeing who it was, he jerked off the wall and stood in the center of the hall.

Ren stopped a few feet in front of him. Despite Shou's significant height, Ren towered over him, looming like a cold, dark shadow. "What is it?" Ren asked, the words rolling off his tongue.

Shou continued to look angry. "You think you're such hot stuff, don't you?" he snarled.

"Do I, now?" Ren asked.

Shou's nostrils flared in uncontrollable rage. "You bastard! I won't lose to you. Not ever."

"Is that so?"

Damn his over confidence. Shou glowered at the man. Tsuruga had him on height, allure and aloofness. What the hell did he have apart from arrogance?

Pride.

He moved in close, closing the gap down to mere inches. "I will not lose to you," he whispered.

Ren moved suddenly and in one fluid motion, he had Shou pinned against the wall he'd leaned on previously. "Prove it," he murmured and pressed a kiss to those taut lips. "Hotel Grand, room 314. We'll see who wins."

Ren released Shou who sagged against the wall in a state of shock. Ren walked away as if the interlude had never taken place. "Don't keep me waiting," he said without looking back. Then he rounded the turn at the end of the hall and was gone.

Shou slid the rest of the way to the floor. "Damn," he hissed, fighting angry tears. He hated that stuck up asshole. So why had that brush of lips sent his heart straight to heaven? "Jerk."

**To be continued…**

**So, what does everybody think? Please tell me cuz I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here with these two. I accept all critiques.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**So people had some interesting stuff to say and I'm looking forward to giving you the next chapter which has more smut than the last! Enjoy. Again, this is for Penn Xerxes Rokudou.**

**Chapter Two**

Ren had been in the hotel room he'd rented for his brief stay in Tokyo. In the beginning he'd intended to go back to his own apartment but he was traveling to Kyoto tomorrow for some filming with Mogami. It hardly seemed worth the effort to hire someone to tidy it and make it livable for just three days.

So he'd rented the hotel room. And he was glad he'd decided to now. Assuming Fuwa actually made an appearance. A glance at the clock showed it was after midnight. Would he actually come?

A knock sounded a quarter after one. He smiled for a split second then straightened his lips and went to answer the door. The teen stood there, blushing furiously with a dark hood hiding his face from anyone in the periphery.

"I'm here," he growled. "Sorry to intrude."

"Not at all," Ren replied, stepping aside. Shou stepped in and kicked off his shoes. "I'm surprised you came." He wasn't really but saying might wear down some of the anger in Shou's eyes.

"Well, just goes to show you don't know me. I wouldn't back down from anyone let alone you." Shou pushed back to hood to reveal his dyed hair and the piercings in his ears. He pulled the hoodie off altogether to reveal a white shirt with English words that made no particular sense emblazoned on it in black and silver rhinestones. His jeans were stylishly ripped and held up by a silver studded belt with a chain that hung around one pocket. He also wore a bulky watch on one wrist and several silver bracelets on the other. Compared to Ren's black silk buttoned shirt with open cuffs and black slacks, he looked overdressed. Like a rock star. But then, that was his aim.

"I see." Ren refused to be ruffled by the insult. Instead he asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'd prefer to get this over with sooner rather than later." Ren's lips twitched. Shou glowered, assuming the twitch meant he was hiding laughter. Arrogant ass. "Shall we start?" He wasn't entirely sure what Tsuruga had in mind but he was sure he could beat him at any game he had in mind.

"Yes." Then Ren had Shou in a fierce embrace. Ren kissed Shou passionately, letting Shou taste his tongue as the two touched. Ren completely dominated the kiss. Shou would have to try harder if he wanted to beat Ren. This punk that shook in his grasp had nothing on him. "You're not trying," he murmured against Shou's lips.

"What?" Shou gasped out as he pulled away momentarily from the onslaught of Ren's mouth.

"To win…you're not trying." Ren's hands drifted across Shou's shoulders as they kissed, then they began to slide lower.

"What the hell are you—" Shou choked out.

Ren's hand slid lower still, brushing the skin just above Shou's belt where it peeked out as Shou's shirt rode up on his waist.

"You bastard," Shou hissed through his teeth. _I cannot lose!_ That thought in mind, he reached up and wrapped an arm around Ren's neck, kissing back furiously. He surged forward, shifting Ren back so he was in control.

Or so Ren wanted him to think. He stepped backward in a seeming unsteady gait. When the backs of his legs hit the arm of the couch, he slipped a wandering hand beneath Shou's belt, dipping into the small gap. It threw Shou off and Ren took control once more. He spun them quickly and tossed Shou backwards onto the couch. He gasped and started to get up but Ren was suddenly on top of him and kissing him again.

Shou had no idea how he'd ended up beneath Ren's weight. He thought he'd been doing well. Then it hit him. The jerk had tricked him. Shou tried to shove Ren away but it was becoming too much effort. He realized he was becoming weaker to Ren's ministrations. He wanted to be kissed. He wanted those strong arms to grip him. He wanted that hand slipping into his jeans—

No! He did not want that.

He grasped the wrist of the wandering hand and yanked. All that happened was that Ren caught both of Shou's hands and pinned them over his head. Then the wandering hand returned, this time to pull open his belt and unbutton and unzip his fly. Shou's eyes went huge as Ren placed a hand over his penis. They went wider as he realized he was reacting to it.

Ren also noticed the pressure against his hand. He hid a smile and pressed back. Shou tried and failed to hold back a moan.

"You're actually enjoying losing aren't you," Ren whispered.

"Never," Shou gasped furiously.

"So you say. That's not what you're body says." He pressed harder and then began to massage. Shou let out a whimper and wished his hands were free to cover his mouth. Since they weren't, he resorted to squirming angrily.

And he still got nowhere. But no surprises there. Ren had size and muscle. Shou was good at slipping out of tight places but this wasn't just tight. With Ren's mouth descending over his again, this trap was air tight.

Ren made the next move, sliding his hand beneath Shou's underwear. The man's eyes went huge. As did a certain other part of him. "Gah…Nng!" he moaned. Pleasure sparked through his body, sending ripples around each spark.

Ren got a kick out of the pleasure he was causing. Watching the blond who thought he was so much better than everyone else reeling in his grasp, unable to form a coherent word was as intense a feeling as he'd ever had.

Did that make him a sadist? Probably. Did it matter? Nope.

"Fuwa, are you still planning on beating me?" Ren whispered.

"Bastard," Shou choked out. "Of course I will."

"Hmm, you're not doing too well then."

"If you'd quit doing…_that_, then I could definitely win."

That referred do Ren's fingers creeping along Shou's hardened flesh. "I don't think I can," Ren murmured.

"Of course you can. So stop."

Ren considered it. "No." Then he gripped Shou making him yelp in pleasure. "I like winning."

"I hate you," Shou gasped.

"That's fine," Ren replied. He pumped his hand up and down gently but increasing the speed and force. This was just a passing moment in time. Who cared if Fuwa Shou hated his guts? It barely mattered to him. This was just a passing fancy.

It was, honestly.

"Stop," Shou choked out again. Still, his hands were pinned and in reality he could do nothing.

And in all honesty, he didn't want to. Ren's hand was ringing more pleasure out of his body than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

It didn't help that he was trying to hate every second of it and failing miserably.

His thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt removal of his pants and boxers. His mouth opened in a silent O as he stared down at himself wrapped in Ren's large palm.

Un-freaking-believable…

**To be continued…**

**This is ending up way longer than I thought it would be.**

**Penn: You're just dragging this out to screw with me.**

**Chey: …That's entirely possible.**

**Penn: *sigh***

**Chey: Anyway, please review. I'm 98% sure that the next chapter will be the last.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CheyanneChika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Once again, this is for my buddy Penn Xerxes Rokudou. The smut has finally arrived for you my dear.**

**Chapter Three**

Ren would never have thought that things would turn out this way so easily. He had expected some struggle at the least, not this acquiescence that was slowly stealing over Fuwa-san.

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying this," he murmured, squeezing Shou gently.

"I'm not, you bastard," Shou hissed, ignoring the pleasure he felt radiating from his center.

"But you are." Ren shifted his knuckles tightening his fingers individually and making Shou moan. "Listen to yourself. Don't worry, I'm feeling it too," he added bluntly.

"I'm not feeling anything," Shou gasped.

"Don't lie, it's obvious." He almost sounded petulant. Shou didn't care though because Ren's hand suddenly released him. He actually whimpered at the loss. Ren smirked softly and slid his hand delicately along the vein then lower, brushing gently over Shou's balls and farther still, pressing downward to the tiny opening.

When Ren pushed in, Shou gasped in pain and surprise. Where the hell was Ren putting his finger? He knew he should feel horrified and yet…it didn't. Yes, it hurt but it also felt oddly pleasurable.

"Tsuruga…stop it."

"Only if you concede defeat."

Shou licked his lips and stiffened his resolve. "Never," he hissed.

"Then I shall continue."

"At least let go of my hands."

"I suppose, since you're so far gone already." He released the blond's hands and he slowly lowered them unsure of whether to try to push Ren away or pull him closer. He ended up letting them rest limply against the couch cushion.

The hand that had been holding his slid along Shou's neck and down over his chest. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned the first three buttons with ease before slipping his hand under the fabric and brushed over a nipple. Shou choked. His hands balled into fists as pleasure rippled from his chest and the pressure at his entrance.

Ren peered at Shou's blushing face. He almost smiled. Then he tweaked the nipple and Shou whimpered in surprise. He pinched the nipple then and pressed his fingers deeply into Shou.

And Shou gave up the fight altogether. He just slumped back and gave himself over to pleasure.

"Oh, now don't just give in," Ren murmured.

"I'm not," Shou protested weakly.

"Then it's time for the last round of the game." His hands disappeared from Shou's body. They unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down slightly. He revealed a throbbing erection that was, for the moment, lost on Shou who had his eyes closed. Still, he'd feel it soon enough. Ren quickly removed Shou's pants the rest of the way and Shou's eyes flew open.

He stared in something resembling horrified lust if that was even possible. Then his legs were gently lifted and placed on Ren's shoulders. Ren looked down at Shou's face and their eyes locked. Then slowly, without looking away, Ren twisted his neck and gently licked the bend of Shou's knee. Shou's eyes bugged and the knee jerked unconsciously.

Ren smiled then. "Brace yourself," he murmured and positioned himself at Shou's entrance. He pushed in and Shou screamed.

Shou felt like his entire body had suddenly become one massive nerve. A nerve that had been tweaked hard. Every part of him throbbed with pleasure and pain and all sorts of other things that he didn't have words for. He couldn't even think of how exactly it felt. All he could do was express it in a very loud series of moans and cries and whimpers as his body was repeated jolted by Ren's thrusts.

Shou wasn't the only one enjoying himself though. Ren found the blond wondrously tight. He was also squeezing Ren so hard that it was a struggle to hold out and not just come right then. No. He had to let the pressure build.

And build it did. Growing between them, bouncing back and forth and multiplying with every bounce. It was becoming too much to bear. Just a few more thrusts and Shou screamed in ecstasy. White cream splurted between them. A drop landed on Shou's cheek, an inch or so above the corner of his lip. Ren leaned down automatically and licked it away, tasting Shou for the first time. He licked his lips after, earning an exhaustedly disgusted look from Shou.

Ren smiled and thrust one last time before giving in and filling Shou with his seed.

Shou cried out in surprise but did little more, too limp to do much else. Ren gently pulled out, watching semen leak out of Shou's entrance. "You alright?"

Shou didn't answer. He was already unconscious.

…

Shou woke in a bed he didn't recognize. He did recognize that he was naked and alone in this bed. He sat up and winced. Pain radiated from the base of his spine and a hand rested their, trying to ease it to no avail.

"Morning," Ren murmured coming in. He was clothed and had coffee in a white mug that he sipped from. He also had a blue mug that he handed to Shou. Shou took a whiff and found it was simple oolong tea. He sipped it and found only a touch of sugar, the way he liked it.

How did he know? Maybe Kyouko? Not that it really mattered. He sipped again.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Shou stiffened. "Is there a reason I shouldn't feel perfectly fine?"

"Just the pounding I gave you last night. First times can be rough."

"Bastard!" Shou hissed.

"I won, by the way."

"You did not."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Can you get up and say that?"

Shou hesitated. Then stayed still and sipped his tea, unable to think of anything to say. "Next time," he finally muttered.

Ren sat down on the bed and asked, "Next time?"

"Next time I won't lose." Then he realized what he'd said. "Wait! No there won't be a next time!"

Ren just smiled and sipped his coffee.

**The End**

**Oh man, this was pretty messed up. As a Ren/Kyouko fan, I did struggle with this but now that it's done, I am glad that I wrote it. So thanks, Penn, for making me do this. Readers, please review and thanks for reading.**

**~CheyanneChika**


End file.
